


When the Kids Are out for Ice Cream

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: The JunCheol Family [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, guess who tops, married couple having sex after a long time, mentioned gyuhao - Freeform, the first half is family fluff, the sex isn’t much tbh, wongyukwan being adorable children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Seungcheol and Jun having their long-overdue couple time after catching their son watching porn.





	When the Kids Are out for Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumadesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumadesu/gifts).



> I believe I just proved that [this](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/136885173) is bullshit.

Seungcheol didn’t expect this when opening the door of his sons’ room.

He was at the dining room just now, Seungkwan on his lap, talking animatedly about his recent school field trip with Jun who was sitting across them. Seungcheol listened half-heartedly, more interested in the fact that Seungkwan was willing to sit on his lap. It had been a long time since Seungkwan’s declaration and his youngest son had been adamant (“I’m a _sixth grader_ , Dad. I’m no longer a kid.”). That’s why Seungcheol was surprised when Seungkwan climbed on his lap, and he was to relish this moment in case Seungkwan changed his mind again.

“Oh, I forgot that I left your clothes at the laundry room,” said Jun suddenly as he twinkled his eyes in recollection. His husband asked their son to put the clothes in the closet with him, and Seungkwan quickly agreed, slipping out of Seungcheol’s hold before Seungcheol could even whine about it. Seungkwan ran a little towards Jun and grabbed the latter’s right hand when they were side by side. It was a rare day indeed. Something must’ve happened that Seungkwan initiated hand holding with his Papa. Seungcheol had no idea what, but he’s happy to see his son acting like the younger, cuter Seungkwan again (Jun would argue than Seungkwan was still cute but Seungcheol knew he missed doting on Seungkwan too).

Left alone in the dining room, Seungcheol felt lonely and decided to help with the clothes. He arrived in front of their sons’ room just as Jun and Seungkwan arrived, a basket of folded clothes under Jun’s left armpit. Seungcheol opened the door for them.

Right across the door was Wonwoo, sitting on the most bottom bed, the one that’s usually stored under the two-level bunk bed when unused, which belonged to Mingyu. Speaking of Mingyu, his second son was also sitting on the bed, right on the other end opposite of Wonwoo, pushing his body back as if trying to disappear into the wall behind. Face pale and eyes tense, Seungcheol had never seen Mingyu being this scared since the time their neighbor Minghao got hospitalized.

“What’s wrong?” Jun asked gently. Mingyu shook his head furiously, but he wasn’t convincing anyone.

Meanwhile Wonwoo had his never-changing composed face.

“Mingyu was—“

His eldest son’s words were cut short by Mingyu’s loud “NOOO!” The looked at Wonwoo with pleading in his eyes, begging with panic in his voice despite Wonwoo telling him gently “It’s okay, they won’t get mad.”

Seungcheol walked towards Mingyu and crouched down in front of his son; Mingyu visibily tensed and tried to sink himself further back, eyes wandering everywhere but Seungcheol’s face. Mingyu didn’t relax even when Jun and Seungkwan sat down on the bed between him and Wonwoo, Seungkwan grabbing Mingyu’s right hand.

“Mingyu...” Seungcheol spoke, trying to sound as gentle as possible. “Can you tell us what happened? We’re worried about you.”

His words got Mingyu glancing at him for a second, before Mingyu averted his eyes again. There was something similar to guilt flashing through the young boy’s eyes.

“He was just—“

“Please! Wonwoo, don’t tell them!”

“It’s fine, Mingyu, there’s nothing wrong with—“

“No! I can’t—Just don’t tell them!”

“It’s really fine, I did it too.”

“What?”

Mingyu stopped looking hysteric to give Wonwoo a shocked expression. On the other hand, there was no change to Wonwoo’s calmness.

“I did it too, and Papa and Dad know.”

“They found out?” Mingyu asked with a horrified face.

“I told them.” Wonwoo’s nonchalant answer made Mingyu’s eyes widened even more.

For a while Mingyu looked like he lost all energy to say another word, and Wonwoo took the chance to look at and his parents one by one and said, “He was watching porn on his phone.”

Oh.

Seungcheol turned his face back to Mingyu, who was staring at his own lap. Only now that Seungcheol noticed Mingyu’s left hand was clutching his phone, so tight that he could see Mingyu’s knuckles going white.

“I’m sorry...” Mingyu said quietly as he visibly forced himself to look at Jun and him. His eyes looked so guilty and scared and Seungcheol pitied him but also felt that it was the purest thing ever.

He and Jun huddled closer to give Mingyu a group hug, only separating when Seungkwan protested for being trapped in the middle. Now Mingyu looked less tense, but still a bit awkward.

“See, they’re fine.” Wonwoo spoke again. “It’s not a bad thing, but it can be, so we need to talk about it with them, so we won’t get addicted, and to understand about the real sex...”

Mingyu flinched when Wonwoo said the word “sex” but the older didn’t seem to mind.

“...that it can only be done by people in love—I mean, people in love _and_ adult, like Papa and Dad, so you and Minghao—“

“OH MY GOD WONWOO—I DON’T—WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT.”

It’s amusing how Mingyu’s previously pale face turned red as a tomato in just a split second. Meanwhile Wonwoo just shook his head, seemingly curious as to why Mingyu was denying this so hard.

It was obvious for Seungcheol too. Although he had just found out that his second son was already feeling sexual attraction, he kind of figured out that the neighbor kid would be the target of said attraction. After all, Mingyu had been adoring Minghao since forever. There was also one time when Jun told him about catching Mingyu in the middle of the night, trying to wash his bedsheet in the dark without making a noise. After that Mingyu avoided Minghao for a whole week. _Mingyu_. Avoiding _Minghao_.

“Papa, Dad,” Wonwoo turned to them now. “Can we talk about it?”

“Uh, sure.” Seungcheol answered.

To be honest, he wasn’t that comfortable doing the sex talk. He even felt a bit awkward with Wonwoo, who came to him and Jun around a year ago, when the boy was in his first year of junior high, just like Mingyu now. Wonwoo told them honestly about his newfound interest and sincerely asked them for guidance, with a straight face. The talk that day, and also the following talks actually went well, especially since Wonwoo was a responsible kid. Independent, to add to that. He was capable of looking up information on his own—about porn, sex, and health—talking about what he found with his parents to check his understanding. Seungcheol and Jun didn’t have to do much for guidance, and they’re pretty sure they didn’t have to worry about scary things like Wonwoo turning into a porn addict, hurting himself with careless (and way too early) sex experiments, or getting someone’s kid pregnant.

Being the responsible brother he was, it seemed that Wonwoo was trying to make sure that Mingyu gets proper education before watching another porn. Seungcheol braced himself to meet his oldest son’s expectation, telling himself that he shouldn’t show awkwardness so Mingyu wouldn’t feel bad.

“Can we get Seungkwan out first. He’s just a kid,” said Mingyu, his cheeks still flushed.

“I am _not_ _a kid_.” Seungkwan responded with a huff between Jun and Mingyu. Mingyu protested but Wonwoo said he actually preferred Seungkwan to listen too. Jun nodded to that and Seungcheol didn’t have any reason to say no. He didn’t think 12 years old was too young for sex-ed and was actually relieved because he prefer not having _another_ sex talk after this, and besides there’s Wonwoo who could explain things with more clarity and less awkward laugh unlike him. Yes, Seungcheol was kind of throwing the job to his oldest son, ha ha.

As expected, Wonwoo (with Jun) handled most part of the talk. Although Mingyu was still too shy to talk about this with his parents, hesitating when they gave him chance to ask questions. Seungcheol and Jun decided that they should let Mingyu take his time, or maybe go to Wonwoo about his questions, it might be more comfortable for the boy.

After the talk Wonwoo asked Seungcheol and Jun if he could take Mingyu and Seungkwan out for ice cream, probably noticing Mingyu still acting a bit awkward. He refused when Seungcheol gave him money, saying that he had his own savings. He finally accepted when Seungcheol insisted, but Seungcheol guessed he’d see the money back to his wallet later; Wonwoo had always been too observant and caring towards their family.

“I’m working harder so Wonwoo won’t have to hesitate to ask money for ice cream.” Seungcheol said to Jun when their kids were out of the house.

“Hmm. Me too.” Jun said as he put his chin on Seungcheol’s shoulder, letting Seungcheol intertwine their fingers together. “But let’s not forget to rest too, okay?”

Seungcheol rubbed his head on Jun’s and hummed his agreement. “Things get tough but we have them to remind us, right?” Seungcheol felt gratitude filling his chest. With life constantly trying to drag them down, it’s hard not to feel discouraged, but he had Jun and their kids to remind him the reason he didn’t give up.

“Our sons. Our precious sons,” he heard Jun hummed next to his left ear, voice overflowing with affection.

The heartwarming atmosphere felt nice and Seungcheol was reveling in it, but a flash of new thought crossed his head, making him smirk.

“You know what else they reminded us...”

“Hmm?”

“Sex is done by people in love. Adults in love.”

He felt Jun removing his head from Seungcheol’s shoulder and so Seungcheol twisted to his neck to see his husband looking at him with an amused look.

“You love me?”

Jun answered not even a second later. “Yes.” His eyes were still filled with amusement, also a bit of confusion, as if Seungcheol just asked him the most obvious question.

“I love you too.” Seungcheol smirked even wider. It got Jun giggling.

“The kids are going to be back soon.”

“Not in 30 minutes.”

“The ice cream store is just around the corner.”

“They say a quickie is good for health.”

“Choi Seungcheol.” Jun let out an exaggerated gasp followed with a giggle, an infectious one that got Seungcheol giggling along.

After a few short kisses, they moved to their bedroom. Locking the door, they quickly took off their clothes and put the lube and condom on the table next to the bed. Once getting themselves on the bed, Seungcheol hovered over Jun and they kissed again.

Seungcheol ran his hands on Jun’s sides, trying to get his lover to feel more, yet the result was Jun giggling into his mouth.

“Really?” Seungcheol questioned with feigned annoyance.

“It tickles.”

“I used to be able to melt you with just one touch.”

“You’re talking about the ancient times.”

Seungcheol snorted but didn’t deny. “It’s been way too long, huh.”

“Too long.” Jun smiled as he pulled Seungcheol into another kiss, which Seungcheol gladly responded.

They kissed for a while more, deep and slow as they grinded their naked crotch against each other. When they pulled away for a breath, Seungcheol saw Jun’s hazy eyes and offered, “Do you want me to blow you as I finger you?”

He saw Jun raising one eyebrow and smirked, and so he pouted. “I _know_. I might not be as good as you but I’m not _that_ bad,” he argued, which Jun responded with a hearty laugh.

“Besides, it’s been so long. I don’t want to hurt you.” Seungcheol looked at Jun straight in the eyes and the latter replied his gaze with sincerity.

“Okay,” said Jun with a smile, and so Seungcheol immediately took the lube and coated his fingers with it. He let his wet fingers traced Jun’s thighs and rim first as his mouth got closer to Jun’s length. He licked the throbbing member before bringing the head inside his mouth. He didn’t put a finger inside Jun until he got Jun’s whole length wrapped in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Jun let out small moans above him and at some point he put a hand on the back of Seungcheol’s head. As the fingers pulled on his hair, Seungcheol felt happy that Jun remembered what he liked.

After making sure that Jun had adjusted well, Seungcheol worked fast with fingers. After all, they had a time limit. He didn’t take long with two fingers, immediately moving on with three, and quickly removed them when Jun moaned “I’m good.”

Replacing the fingers with his coated dick, Seungcheol pushed in slowly until he’s fully sheathed. He stayed still for a while, capturing Jun into a kiss, which ended with them somehow giggling. The giggle turned into quiet “aah, aah...” when Seungcheol started moving his hips in small, steady thrusts, Jun’s hips also moving in rhythm, but it didn’t disappear completely. Whenever they stopped to kiss, the giggling would reappear, the harmony of their voices wrapping Seungcheol in happiness.

Their pace didn’t get considerably faster. Everything was slow and relaxed right until their climax. It was nothing extraordinary compared to their previous sex, but Seungcheol felt the same amount of satisfaction and happiness. He looked down to his husband, gazing at the glowing face smiling at him, and he was sure; he was happy.

“Seungcheol...”

“Hmm...?”

Jun’s smile widened before he pulled Seungcheol’s face down for a quick kiss. And then he giggled and of course Seungcheol giggled too.

“You looked like you really enjoyed it,” said Seungcheol after they finished giggling for the nth time that day.

“I did,” replied Jun with that angelic smile of his.

“I, uh... Makes me want it too...” Seungcheol dived down for a peck to the edge of Jun’s lips. “Let me bottom next time, okay?”

To his surprise, Jun said, “How about next round?”

“...Aren’t you worried about the kids?”

Jun threw a quick glance to the clock on the desk next to the bed. “I think we’re still safe.”

“Unbelievable, you said—whoa!”

All of a sudden Jun grabbed him by the waist and pulled him towards the bed, quickly turning Seungcheol’s body around as soon as it hit the mattress. Now Seungcheol was lying on his left side, back plastered to Jun’s chest.

“I want to make you feel good too.” The sincerity in that gentle voice, whispered right next to his right ear, made Seungcheol feel hot. And so he let Jun kissed him from behind as his fingers played with Seungcheol’s nipples, his crotch grinding on Seungcheol’s ass.

Basking himself in pleasure, Seungcheol was impressed and grateful; Jun remembered. It had been so long since they had sex, so long that Seungcheol couldn’t remember (Was it around the time Wonwoo got into junior high? That long?), yet Jun remembered how Seungcheol loved to be manhandled like earlier, remembered the spots on his neck that made him feel the most, remembered how he loved to have his nipples touched.

Jun fingered him like that, from behind, and fucked him in the same position. The pace started slow just like the first round, but Seungcheol had always been impatient when bottoming, and so he moved his hips faster; Jun started to fail meeting his movement.

“Cheol, I—“

“Here, let me.”

Seungcheol quickly separated their bodies and turned them so Jun was lying on his back and he was sitting on him. He took Jun’s length in his hand and guided it to his entrance, pushing it inside with one slick motion. Seungcheol’s hips moved efficiently, it took only a few quick thrusts to get them to their second climax.

“Oh my God...” Jun let out a small laugh, which was muffled when Seungcheol took his lips into his. “You’re amazing...” he whispered in between.

“You too,” said Seungcheol, and with one last peck, he got off Jun and off the bed. “Let’s clean up.”

They put on their clothes carelessly, just to cover themselves while they get the sheet to the washing machine, and then taking them off again to get a quick shower. They finished getting dressed again just in time for the kids to open the front door.

While Jun was asking the kids if the ice cream was good, Seungcheol noticed that Wonwoo was staring at them.

“You just took a shower,” their oldest son said. Seungcheol gulped.

“Yeah...” Jun’s voice sounded amazingly calm. “You want to take a shower too?”

Wonwoo blinked once, twice, before saying, “It is hot today.” Then he nodded.

“I want to take a shower too,” said Mingyu.

“I want more ice cream!” Seungkwan chimed in.

“Your cheeks will get more swollen if you eat more,” teased Mingyu as he pinched the said cheeks. He let go of his hands when Seungkwan slapped them, and then ran out of the room with Seungkwan chasing him. Wonwoo also left the room, probably to take a shower as he said earlier.

Left in the living room alone, Jun turned to Seungcheol and gave him a cheeky smile. Seungcheol felt his own lips curving up too.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly [hot intense sekseu](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/136903725) but this is all I can manage.
> 
> Was contemplating whether to put this in the series or not because I’d like to have this series with rating no higher than T. Oh well.


End file.
